


Cohabitation

by j_gabrielle



Series: Fantastic Cuddles and Where To Find Them [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Or not so implied, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: 5 + 1 snippet into their life at home





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Nap](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8633449)
> 
> Currently with a sequel: [I Still Get Jealous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8683531)
> 
> Also. Hi, Ezra. ficwriter103 & I love you. Please come to Malaysia.

1.

Credence has this thing about falling asleep whenever and wherever. He could be leaning against the side of the stove and he would be asleep between an exchange of two sentences. Newt is no better. He will flop onto one of the dining tables, trailing mud everywhere and Graves will not have the heart to tell him off when he sees Newt drooling onto Graves' grandmother's doilies. 

So he learns to catch them before they fall, levitating them to the nearest couch or to the bed. Graves is kept on his toes at all times with his boys, making sure they don't crack a skull or break a bone. After that first night in their home together, Graves had gone out and bought the biggest bed his money could buy, satisfying all participants involved. Although Graves wishes they would correctly aim for that spacious and lovely (expensive) bed, he recognizes their act of falling asleep everywhere as a show of their trust in him. The implicit trust that he will take care of them. And so he does his best to live up to them.

2.

Another thing that has increased in frequency since they all begun cohabitating is the explosion of mess in their home. Though, this is more Newt than Credence or Graves. 

Newt leaves frozen eggs, empty vials, bits of Occamy egg shells, and whatever he can drop from his pockets. He leaves them on the tops of the shelves, under pillows, behind cabinet doors, under plates. But both Credence and Graves have learned the hard way that it is a "Very Bad Idea" (due to an incident involving dragon eggs and a snapping turtle that makes Graves twitch at the memory of) to clean up anything because apparently, Newt is firmly entrenched in the school of thought that sees Organized Chaos as a religion. Graves is just glad that all Credence leaves behind him is just sometimes a half-finished book.

3.

Credence takes to magic like a duck to water. Newt is his primary teacher and Credence has blossomed under his tutelage. Graves reckons that the man probably used every single ounce of his beast taming skills (and whenever he thinks of that term, he really cannot help but to smile), to keep Credence calm and to help him hone his focus.

In those first months, he lost control maybe once a week. But as time went by, Credence's losses of control boiled down to maybe one or two exploding glassware. And eventually, into barely nothing at all. With each milestone he achieves, Graves sees him growing into his skin and into his bones. It is almost intoxicating to watch. Eventually, all that happens when Credence has a loss of control is the bed shaking and the house shivering when he orgasms. And that is something Graves and Newt can definitely live with.

4.

His clothes seem to disappear and it frustrates him on mornings where he is running late after a night of spoiling both his boys. The source of this theft eludes him until Graves discovers his second favourite socks hanging off Credence's foot as he reads by the fire, and his softest cotton boxers almost slipping down Newt's hips when he wakes and pads to the bathroom for a leak.

His work clothes get sneaked out of their hangers, and he sees them loose and a full two sizes too big on Credence. His ties get incorporated into Newt's creature rehabilitation, and he finds the Bowtruckle in his undershirt drawer. Some days, Graves looks up to see that his are the only things both Newt and Credence will wear. All it does is just burn something deep and possesively sweet in him, and he will do everything in his power to keep them in bed for another hour more, books that need to be read and creatures that need to be fed be damned.

5.

Newt, from all his travels, has taken to cooking a meal once a week. As a form of bringing the world into their home. Graves doesn't mind most of the things that come across his plate, but he draws the line on any of the spicier Indian dishes. For all the luxurious scents that linger for a full week after, the pain of being on the can for an entire weekend is not something that bears any repeating.

But what makes Newt's one night of cooking each week the most worthwhile is the look on Credence's face when he tries them. Some he likes, some he doesn't, but both he and Newt take great pleasure and delight in getting him to discover those things. While they eat, because Newt is the well-travelled of them, he regales them about his time abroad and of all the people and things he has seen. Graves will interject with stories of his own, but is always more than content to lean back in his chair with his glass of Firewhiskey and listen. Credence will always hang on to every word and every line, eyes wide in wonderment. Graves cannot wait for his birthday when he plans to gift him with tickets to a trip that Newt is planning to undertake in Spring. He is sure that Credence will love Asia.

+1

Graves likes being in the middle when they sleep. Newt and Credence discussed it once and they both found that they liked having him there too. Something about having him between the both of them in repose that seemed to elicit a feel of home and hearth in them who have not felt that in a very long while, maybe not ever. They have never fought over who gets what side or who gets how much or how little time spent with Graves, and they don't intend to start. Their arrangement has been more like a dance no one taught them the moves to, but one they instinctively know the steps to. So, they keep Graves between them. Content to be wrapped up around him.

Graves has a tell when he is trying to hold in a laugh; his eyebrows lift, eyes glinting, and lips thinning as if to cork whatever amusement is rising in him. They've begun to make a game of it. Credence takes to telling funny stories and jokes from the books he has read, while Newt gestures and demonstrates on whatever his creatures have got up to. He hasn't cottoned on to their efforts, but he isn't a fool. It's only a matter of time before Graves realizes. 

They like to go off on their own sometimes, disappearing into their own conversations and worlds upon worlds. Like all children are wont to do. But they always come back to Graves when they are done. They both know he knows that he is just as important to them both as each other, and though he will never push for it, he needs his moments with them too. Credence likes it when his hair is being stroked and he is being lulled by the soft murmurs of Graves reading out loud, while Newt likes it most when he is pressed against Graves with his head on his shoulder, feeling the vibrations of his voice against his cheek. They both like it most on long winter evenings by the fire with hot cocoa gently stirring themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon any mistakes. I legit wrote it on the fly.


End file.
